1. Field
This disclosure relates to a light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The OLED display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus in which holes and electrons injected from the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, respectively, recombine in the organic light-emitting layer to emit light. The OLED display apparatus has characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a high response rate, and thus is receiving attention as a next-generation display apparatus.